


Catch and Release

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [79]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chains, Chastity Device, Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, Dungeon, Established Relationship, Jossed, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint needs some help from Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Chastity Devices

Clint regained consciousness with a start. He was in pain. The pain centered in his arms. Because he was hanging from them. He was chained to a wall, hanging from his arms. He didn't move, didn't make any noise. Assess. His legs were also chained to the wall. He was naked. There was a heavy metal band around his waist and his... He risked a careful glance down. Around his cock. A metal... tube? He took a breath and tried to stay calm. Assess. How did he get here?

'I was at a thing. A PR thing at a school, giving an archery demonstration. Bruce was there. Bruce!' Clint turned his head to the side and sure enough, hanging on the wall next to him was Bruce. 'Well, that pretty much solves how to get out of here.' Clint looked around very carefully, and listened equally carefully for a ten-count. He didn't see or hear anyone, so he hissed,

"Bruce. Wake up." Bruce stirred next to him. "Bruce. C'mon buddy, snap out of it. Wake up! Need you to suit up."

Bruce's head came up and he looked blearily around.

"Wha? What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we were kidnapped. We're chained to a wall in a dungeon. Think the Big Guy could maybe bust us out?" The chains rattled as Bruce's arms jerked, almost involuntarily in response to the restraints.

"Don't think I've got much choice. Take cover if you can."

"Yeah, not much chance of that. I trust you, Bruce."

"Nice that someone does," Bruce said as his eyes went green.

Clint had never seen the transformation this close up before, and it was equal parts fascinating and terrifying. The manacles split as Bruce's wrists and ankles grew too large for them. Clint glanced down at Bruce's waist just in time to see the bits of metal there splitting and falling off as well. And then The Hulk was roaring and tearing him off the wall and throwing him over his shoulder like a rag doll. Clint scrabbled for a hand-hold, and ended up with one hand in the Big Guy's hair. 

"Sorry buddy," he said into one huge green ear. He wasn't sure if The Hulk heard him or even noticed, because an instant later he was punching his way out of the dungeon and leaping up onto a New York City street. He stopped, and looked around; if Clint didn't know better, he'd think The Hulk was confused. Maybe he was...

"Let's go home, Big Guy," Clint said loudly and clearly into his ear.

The Hulk sniffed the air, and then chose a direction and started to eat up blocks of Manhattan in long leaping strides.

_Meanwhile..._

Phil Coulson's phone rang.

"Hey Agent, do you know where Banner is? He was supposed to be back an hour ago - we were working on a thing."

"He's not back from the talk he was giving at a school?"

"Nope. JARVIS says he never returned to the Tower. Legolas isn't here either. I've tried his cell, but Bruce isn't so good at keeping it charged and switched on and, you know, actually in his pocket."

Phil was already dialing Clint's personal cell. It went to voicemail.

"I can't reach Clint."

"That doesn't sound good."

"No. It doesn't. I'll contact the school and the limo company that was supposed to pick them up. If they decided to go for coffee or something..." Phil's tone made it clear that Clint would be in for a world of hurt if he didn't have a very good reason for not answering his phone.

"I'll get JARVIS to start searching the camera footage from the school. You should head over here, you can coordinate just as easily, and I have way more processing power than SHIELD, besides, if we need to suit up..."

"I know. I'll contact Romanov. Is Captain Rogers at the Tower?"

"Yep. He's in his studio, drawing. Not that I keep an eye on him or anything..."

"I'll be right there. Let me know if you find anything."

Phil steadfastly ignored the fear that was clawing at him and refused to panic. He wasn't running down the hall, just striding briskly. Very briskly. He dialed Fury's private number.

"What is it Phil?"

"We can't reach Barton or Banner. They were supposed to be back from a PR thing an hour ago... It could be nothing, but it's not like them." 

"Surely nothing could have happened to Banner without us knowing about it?"

"I hope not, sir." Phil was taking long fast strides to the motor pool and climbing into his car as Fury spoke. "I'm heading to the Tower to coordinate a search using Stark's tech. I'm going to contact Agent Romanov. Captain Rogers is already there, so the minute we get a lead..."

"Understood, do what you need to do. And Cheese, don't worry. He'll be fine."

"Thanks Nick, I hope so."

Phil called Nat as he headed for the Tower, and agreed that she'd head directly to the school to try to pick up a trail.

Cap was standing with Tony in the big common room, looking at a holographic display of the footage from the school's security cameras.

"There, see!" Cap pointed at the screen as Bruce and Clint stood side-by-side, smiling at a Grade 4 class' presentation and swigging from water bottles.

"What have you got?" Said Phil, crossing the room quickly.

"Well, so far we think someone drugged their water bottles. See? Right after this a teacher comes up to them and leads them somewhere and then we lose them. But then there's this - JARVIS show Agent that other sequence."

"We're pretty sure that's them in the back of the car." Phil looked at the blond head through the tinted car window.

"Yes, I think you're right. Can we track the car?"

"JARVIS is trying to now. How's that going, JARVIS?"

"Not well sir, but I believe I have located Dr. Banner, and possibly Specialist Barton as well."

"Fuck me, where are they?"

"Heading up Second Avenue." 

JARVIS switched the display to what was obviously footage being streamed from cell phone cameras. Sure enough The Hulk was striding up Second Avenue, avoiding people and cars (though not phone booths or mail boxes). On the grainy, shaky footage, they could just see a figure clasped in one huge green arm.

"Any idea where he's headed? Can you plot a probable destination? Cap, get the Quinjet fired up." Tony was already heading towards the pad for his suit.

"Actually sir, he appears to be heading here."

"Here."

"Yes, sir in fact - " There was a thump and a vibration through the building. "The parking structure will be needing some repair work."

"JARVIS can you confirm that Hawkeye is with him?" Phil asked.

"Yes sir, Specialist Barton is also in the parking structure, and has just asked me to forward a request for pants for Dr. Banner and a large blanket for himself. And also a set of lock picks."

"JARVIS clear the area. We don't want anyone to spook the Big Guy," said Phil.

"Already done sir, as per Dr. Banner's standing instructions."

"I'll grab Bruce's pants, meet you down in the parking structure," said Tony.

"JARVIS, can you put me through to Clint?"

"Certainly, sir."

"Hey, Phil."

"Clint, are you OK?"

"A little bruised and a little sea-sick, but otherwise fine. Mostly naked, but fine."

"I'll be there in a minute with a blanket. Do you want me to bring sweats?"

"Won't be able to put them on until we get the manacles off, first."

"Got it. How's the Big Guy doing?"

"He's fine. I think we'll have Bruce back in a few minutes."

"Good. Any idea what happened?"

"Drugged, kidnapped, chained to a wall in a dungeon, you know, the usual."

"Yeah, the usual." 

Phil walked out of the elevator and headed cautiously towards where he could see the green bulk of The Hulk in a corner of the parking structure.

"Clint? Bruce? It is OK if I come over?" he called from a dozen feet away. 

"It's OK Big Guy, it's Phil. You know Phil. He's your friend."

The Hulk sniffed the air, and then relaxed and grunted.

"I think it's OK, Phil."

Phil approached from Clint's side and crouched down where Clint was sitting with his back to the wall and his knees drawn up to his chest.

"You said you weren't hurt."

"I'm not. I'm fine, could I have the blanket please?"

"Of course. Sorry."

The Hulk stirred when Phil moved to put the blanket around Clint's shoulders.

"Maybe you'd better sit down here next to me."

"Yes, good idea."

"Here in the meantime, you can start to work on this." Clint held one manacled wrist with a three-foot length of chain still attached out towards Phil. Phil dug his lock picks out of his pocket and started to probe the lock. 

They both steadfastly ignored the pained noises coming from next to Clint. Watching The Hulk transform back into Bruce felt weirdly voyeuristic.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Drugged, kidnapped, chained to a wall in a dungeon. The Big Guy busted us out and brought us home," Clint said.

"No one got hurt," Phil added.

"Thanks."

"Tony's on his way down with some pants."

On cue, they heard Iron Man clanking towards them.

"What's with the suit, Tony?"

"The Green Giant sometimes likes to put a fist in my face."

"Sorry."

"No, that's OK. Here's some clothes. You guys OK?"

"Fine."

"Good. Good. I'll just go..." Tony clanked off again as Bruce pulled on the sweats that Tony had tossed.

There was another clank as the manacle Phil had been working on opened and fell to the ground.

"We may as well head upstairs and work on the rest of these in comfort."

"Yeah." Clint clutched the blanket around himself tightly as they made their way to the elevator. They stopped at Bruce's floor first.

"Thanks again, Bruce."

"Um... You're thanking the wrong guy, but you're welcome."

Clint and Phil got off at their floor and Clint shuffled into their suite, dragging the broken chains from his ankles. 

"Do you need a drink or anything?"

"No, I need you to get me out of these things, Phil."

"Sure, sit down and give me your other arm."

Clint sat down and winced as the pieces of metal around his dick and balls dug in in very uncomfortable ways. 

"Clint, what are you not telling me?" Phil had had many years to figure out how to tell when Clint was concealing something from him. Clint sighed and moved the blanket aside.

"Chained to a wall in a dungeon. A sex dungeon. Bruce had one on too, but the Big Guy, ah..."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just really, really uncomfortable, so if we could get on with the lock picking, please?"

"Would you rather I did... um, that first?"

"No, I'd really, really rather have my hands free properly as soon as possible."

"Sorry Clint." Phil knew how badly Clint reacted to any kind of restraint, and having his hands restrained was the worst. He went quickly to work on the manacle around Clint's other wrist.

"It's OK. I just... you know."

"Yes. So," he said, changing the subject, "any idea who was behind this little debacle?"

"Can't say I had a lot of time to think about it. I didn't see anything in the dungeon that gave any clues. Madame Menace maybe?"

"Could be, though she would have been more likely to go after Tony rather than you & Bruce."

"True." The manacle around his wrist clicked open and Phil dropped it to the floor. Clint sighed in relief and rubbed his wrist.

"You OK?"

"Fine. Ankles next please."

Phil nodded, and carefully didn't ask if he was sure, just crouched down and lifted one of Clint's feet into his lap.

"Could have been Viper, maybe?"

"Nah. She's way too smart to think that chaining Bruce to a wall will hold him for more than three seconds. No, I think an amateur got lucky, or something. Whatever they drugged us with must have worked awfully fast to knock Bruce out without the Big Guy showing up."

Phil was getting faster at the locks on the manacles. He unlocked the one around Clint's right ankle and switched to his left.

"Yes. We'll need more security for your public appearances in future. Maybe we'll cut down on Bruce's as well. I'd hate to think what might have happened if he'd transformed in the middle of that schoolyard."

"I think he would have been OK. I mean, he rescued me from the dungeon and he didn't step on anybody on the way home, right? He's pretty good at not lashing out at anything that isn't a threat."

"He is, but 'pretty good' isn't enough if he's surrounded by screaming children..."

"True." The second manacle on Clint's ankle fell off and he sighed in relief.

"OK, now let's get you out of this... thing. Do you want me to do it here, or would you be more comfortable on the sofa, or in the bedroom?

"Not gonna be comfortable no matter where I am, just do it, OK?"

"Sure. I, ah... need you to stand up so that I can see how..."

"Yeah, OK." Clint stood up and took a step away from the chair, leaving the blanket. He was trembling slightly, whether from cold or the after-effects of finding himself chained up, Phil didn't know.

"JARVIS, increase the temperature by 5 degrees please."

"Certainly, sir."

Phil looked at the device that was fastened around Clint's waist. It was a wide metal band, with a narrow cod-piece like attachment on the front that encased Clint's dick, and a...

"Sorry, Clint, but could you spread your legs a little for me, so I can see how this attaches to your balls?"

With a sigh, Clint spread his legs wider and put one hand on the back of a chair for support. Phil's nose was between his legs, looking at the device. Clint could feel warm breath ghosting across his balls, and no matter how tired and sore and uncomfortable he was, it started to provoke a response, especially when Phil touched the metal band around the base of his scrotum to check how tight it was.

"Phil, could you maybe... get on with it?"

"Sorry. I think I need to unlock this... contraption first, because I don't want to unlock the belt part and then have the weight of it on your dick and balls."

"Makes sense."

"The thing is that the lock mechanism seems to be located..." Phil poked at the metal in front of his balls, at the base of his enclosed dick.

"Fine, whatever, just get to work, please." Clint's voice was a little strained, because having Phil handle his balls while he was trussed up like this was starting to get to him, in a way that maybe could have been fun under different circumstances, but under these ones... Clint could hear and feel Phil working the lock mechanism with his picks. Phil’s warm breath wafted across his thighs and the backs of Phil's knuckles brushed his balls. He started to get hard.

"Fuck."

"Did I hurt you? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. No, I'm not fine. You didn't hurt me, Phil, it just that with you fiddling around down there I'm starting to get hard and this thing is apparently designed not to let me do that, so it's pretty fucking uncomfortable."

"Sorry. Working as fast as I can here. It's a tiny, complicated little lock mechanism." Phil re-inserted his lock picks and Clint stood as still as possible, trying to breathe evenly. The device however, was acting like a cock-ring and no matter how much he tried to relax and think decidedly un-sexy thoughts, he continued to get harder inside it, until...

"Jesus Fuck."

"Clint?"

"It's got spikes."

"What?"

"On the inside. Digging into my cock. Fuck."

"Do you want me to get some ice? Or... I'm sure Tony has some metal cutters..."

"I'm not letting Tony or anyone else with metal cutters anywhere near my balls, Phil, and I'm pretty sure at this point, that ice would just make it worse, so if you could just keep working on it..." Clint was speaking through clenched teeth, breathing hard as his brain warred with his body. This should not feel good. It should not feel sexy, but he was hard and the spikes hurt and Phil's hands were on him and his balls ached where the metal band went around them, and it was crossing all his wires.

There was a click and the tightness around his balls stopped and Clint groaned. It should have been a relief, and it was, but not in the way he needed. His balls tightened, now that they could, and his dick just got harder, making the spikes in the device dig in harder.

"Get. It. Off."

Phil moved quickly to the lock on the metal belt around his waist and had it open in less than a minute. Phil dropped the lock picks to the carpet and started to ease the belt and attached codpiece away from Clint's body. Clint screamed. Phil froze.

Clint was panting. The only thing stopping him from panicking was that Phil was there.

"Talk to me, Clint." Phil said in his calm, even, 'I know the situation is beyond fucked, but need a sit-rep from you,' voice. 

"The spikes dig into my dick when you move that thing. You're going to have to get me off so that my dick goes soft before you try to take it off."

"OK, how do you want me to do that?"

"Fuck, I don't know, Phil. Just do something!"

Phil stuck two fingers of his right hand into his own mouth and swirled his tongue around them working up as much spit as he could. 

"OK, Clint, try to relax, I've got you," he said as he eased his fingers between Clint's asscheeks and started to massage Clint's tight hole. He was holding the device snug against Clint's groin with his left hand. He laid his cheek against Clint's belly and looked up at him.

"What's your best memory of us having sex, Clint?"

"What do you mean? I don't have a - "

"Sure you do." Phil said, cajoling, as he worked the tips of his fingers into Clint's ass, "When we're not sleeping together, when you're tired and just need to come and pass out, what do you remember? Where does your head go when you want to get off thinking about the best sex we've ever had and go to sleep happy?"

"I... the time in Copenhagen, I guess."

"Tell me about it."

"I'm pretty sure you were there."

"Tell me anyway. Tell me how you remember it. Close your eyes if you can, and tell me."

"It was... we were doing recon for the op. We'd been driving around all day, on all the stupid little twisty roads, and by the end of it we were both hot and cranky and tired. We got back to the hotel, and I was sure you'd have a ton of work to do still, so while we were riding up in the elevator, I was thinking that I'd grab a shower and then order room service and flake out on the bed and watch TV while you stared at your laptop for hours. We didn't say much when we got to the room, I guess I told you I was going to take a shower. And just as I'd got the water adjusted right, and was starting to relax, you came into the bathroom. At first I figured there was something you needed to ask me, but then I realized that you were naked, and you climbed into the shower with me, and started to touch me all over. I just stood there. Stunned, at first, because I so totally wasn't expecting it, and you touched me everywhere, as if you'd been wanting to for hours."

"I had. I'd been sitting in the car next to you all afternoon thinking that all I wanted to do was strip you naked and touch your skin." Phil had worked two fingers into Clint's ass as far as the second knuckle and was pressing them gently forward. Clint sighed and groaned and pressed back a little. 

"Tell me more," Phil said against Clint's belly, still looking up at him. Clint put his free hand to the side of Phil's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"Thank you for this," he said, smiling a little.

"I just want you to be OK. Tell me more," Phil said again as he twisted his two fingers in Clint's ass, gently working them in a little bit further.

"You touched me for ages, everywhere, and then you kissed me, and you grabbed the soap and ran it up my ass, and the next thing I knew your fingers were in my ass, all slick and soapy. It felt really, really good and I expected you to turn me around and fuck me in the shower, but you had other plans. You played with my ass for a bit, and then you turned off the water and we got out of the shower and you asked me to lean forward against the bathroom counter, Then I thought you were going to fuck me so we could both watch, but no. You went down on your knees and started to lick my ass. It was only the second or third time you'd done that"

"You weren't sure about it at first, I thought you'd feel better about letting me do it if you were clean."

"Yeah. I did. It felt great. I loved it. You played with my dick while you were doing it. Just stroking lightly the way I love, and then when I thought I couldn't take any more you turned me around and... Oh!"

Phil had worked his fingers in far enough that he could reach Clint's prostate and he started to stroke it with gentle pressure.

"Is that good? Is it going to make you come?"

"Fuck. Oh fuck, yes Phil, Yes it's good. Fuck."

"Tell me more."

"Fuck. You started to suck me. You mouth was so hot and wet and tight on my dick and it felt so good. And then you put your fingers back in my ass and you touched me like that. Oh, God. Phil. Yes. Fuck." 

Clint started to come and Phil held him while he shuddered, still pressing lightly on his prostate and milking his orgasm out of him. 

"It's OK, I've got you. I've got you." Phil murmured as he gently slipped his fingers out of Clint's ass and then wrapped his arm around Clint's waist. "I'm not going to move anything until you tell me to. We can stay just like this for as long as you need to."

"Yeah. OK, yeah. Just give me a couple of minutes. Love you."

"I love you too."

"For a fucked up situation, that was pretty hot. Thanks."

"I just wanted to make it as easy and as good for you as I could."

"Yeah, well, you sure did, Phil."

"Good. I'm glad."

"OK, think I'm ready try to move."

"Why don't I hold everything still, and you kind of... um... back out." Phil held the open belt of the device steadily in both hands. Clint eased his hips back a little, then bit his lip and pulled free. Phil dropped the device, and watched as Clint cradled his abused dick in his hands. There was a line of angry red marks down its length where the spikes inside the device has dug in, but the skin wasn't broken.

"Felt like the spikes were sticking right through it," Clint said, laughing a little in relief. 

"You OK?" Phil asked, climbing to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'd kinda like a shower, though."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Want to join me?"

"That sounds like an even better idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
